This is a story of Dragon Ball Z, from the eyes of the Z warrior, Goku
by Shubham Nath
Summary: Dragon Ball Z, the greatest anime of all time, seen by Goku's eyes. This gives a revisions of all Sagas from Goku's point of view.


**My life's journey have been as tricky as it can be.**

In the starting, I was just a simple being, considering myself to be an earthling. I lived with my family; my wife, Chi Chi; my little son, Gohan; and my mentor, Master Roshi.

It was just another peaceful day, when my evil brother, Raditz came, who introduced himself to be a saiyan. That day, I actually came to know who I _actually_ was. Master Roshi told me all about what had happened; how my grandfather Gohan found me in a spaceship.

Raditz asked me to join the saiyan brotherhood again, to convert Earth into a pile of ashes. I refused, and that was when the battle began.

There was no way I could've taken Raditz down single handedly. Even after having Gohan and Piccolo on my side and using Kaioken and Kamehameha, for taking Raditz down, I had to die too.

I ended up in King Kai's place, where I began training for an year. After the end of the year, I was wished back using the Dragon Balls to defeat the newly arrived saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, but I realised it was too late.

Many of my friends; Yamcha, Tien and Chiautzu were already dead. And also due to Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls ceased to exist. Nevertheless, with my new amount of power, I defeated Nappa. Then, the clash with Vegeta started.

Even with the new amount of power I had gained from an year's training, deafeating Vegeta was a difficult job. Gohan and my best friend Krillin were also fighting on my side. Vegeta and I fought, both of us getting tired, and neither was up for giving up.

Finally I turned Kaioken and gave out a Kamehameha, while Vegeta was using Galick Gun. Both of us fell down, while Krillin was about to kill Vegeta when I stopped him from doing so and let Vegeta escape.

During the battle, Krillin had heard something about the original dragon balls being on the planet Namek.He realised that this was the only way of reviving my friends.Thus, leaving me to recover, my oldest friend, Bulma, along with Gohan, leave for planet Namek.

By the time I recovered my old enemy Vegeta, had sided with my friends to fight against his superior, the tyrant of the universe, Frieza. They had also defeated the Ginyu Force by then. And that time, the clash between me and Frieza began.

I and Frieza kept fighting. Each time Frieza felt a little weaker, he transformed into a new form. He went from first to second, from second to third, from third to final, amd finally to his full power. In his final form, he was nearly undefeatable.

Frieza held out his hand towards Krillin, and Krillin floated in midair, slowling compressing and frieza slowly closed his fist. I shouted "Frieza! No!!" but that didn't stop him from taking his wrath on Krillin. With the close of his fist, he exploded my friend Krillin.

Anger boiled inside me. Each time a fight started, my friends had to sacrifice their lives for these...these crazy, bloodthristy evil creatures. It was as if each part of my body was slowly filling up with the power of rage, overflowing. I yelled "FRIEZA! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!", and I let loose my anger. All that anger inside me turned me into a stronger being, a stonger saiyan, a _super_ saiyan.

My hair changed its colour, my eyes filled with rage, and a yellow aura surrounded me. Frieza tried to hit me, but in my new body, he and I were equal now. Finally, I ended Frieza with a Kamehameha. I returned back to King Kai's place for more training.

And year later, I met a person named Trunks, who had come from future to warn us about a group of beings named as the Androids to come 3 years from now to take revenge from me for killing the Red Ribbon Army when I was little. I was also supposed to get a heart virus that time and he gave a cure to it.

Those 3 years went away very fast...while I and Vegeta kept training for the upcoming threat.

As Trunk's prediction, the androids came, and all of us fought with them. Again, as Trunks had predicted, I got a heart virus and was hurried home with the cure. But Vegeta handled the Androids. With his new fabled power of Super Saiyan, he destroyed the Androids like bugs.

Earth once again was in peace, but not for long...

After 2 weeks of my cure, while I was in King Kai's place, a new android, named as Cell. Now Cell started a tournament known as the 'Cell Games'. There, after seeing his power being more than us. I and Gohan had to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

to train enough to defeat Cell. There, my son Gohan learned to turn into a Super Saiyan. A day in the Hyperbolic Chamber was equal to an year in the real world.

Until then, Cell had taken in Android 19 and 20, and had aquired his perfect form.

Even with the aquired amount of power, and sacrificing myself to defeat him, Cell couldn't be defeated. But, my son Gohan, with his fabled Super Saiyan 2, avenged me by defeating Cell.

I was once again in King Kai's place, and the world was in peace...but this peace also didn't last for long...

Seven years later, I met my son Goten, with whom, under the order of Elder Kaioshin, we went off to fight a magical creature, known as Majin Buu. My life was restored forever by Elder Kaioshin, and after a number of creations and destructions of the world, I deafeated Kid Buu (A form of Majin Buu) with the Super Spirit Bomb.

Finally, The world was in peace. I requested from the Dragon Balls that after 10 years, Buu would again be reincarnated in world tournament. Thus ten years later, I meet Uub, the good reincarted form of Buu. Leaving the fight, I leave with Uub to train for becoming Earth's new defender.

 ** _I am Goku, and this is my story..._**


End file.
